The Boy That Saw A Comet
by Lostand1TreeHillfan
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place during the wedding of Lucas and Lindsey. Episode 12 It has a lot of spoilers in it! Please read, and Review!


**WARNING: **This has HUGE spoilers in it. If you do not want to know what happens in Episode 12, do NOT read this!!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This may have some actual lines from episode 12. I am not sure how reliable the site I got the lines from are, so be aware! This is a story of what happens in "most" of my own words. It's what I believe will happen. **Flashbacks are in italics!!! Takes place during the wedding scene between Lucas and Lindsey.

_**HINT HINT: Peytons car is a Mucury COMET!!!

* * *

**_

**The Boy That Saw a Comet**

Lucas Scott sat on his bed wondering where he went so wrong. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but right now, he was far from happy. He didn't know what was worse; Peyton turning down his proposal, or Lindsey running out of the church after he said 'I do', and accusing him that he still loved Peyton. He laid back on his bed, gazing at the ring he held in his hand. The ring he used to propose to both Lindsey and Peyton. He thought back to the days previous events; the supposedly happiest day of his life.

_Lucas stood at the alter, holding the hands of his fiancée, and soon to be wife Lindsey Strauss. The church was filled with their closest friends and family, and that was nearly 150 people._

_Lucas looked down at Lindsey and smiled sweetly. Lindsey returned the smile and looked back up to the priest who was saying, "When we do, we make vows to declare and confirm that love forever. Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and to love, honor and cherish each other all the days of your life?"_

_Lucas smiled and looked Lindsey in the eyes and replied, "I do." He slides a golden ring onto Lindsey's finger. _

_Lindsey stars blankly at Lucas, to deep in thought as the minister continues talking to Lindsey, "And do you Lindsey Evelyn Straus, take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and health, and to love and honor each other all the days of your life until death do you part?" _

_As the minister finishes, Lindsey eyes Lucas, then searches his eyes deeply. She glances at her wedding band, then looks back up at him with pain in her eyes and whispers, "it's a comet…" Lucas eyes Lindsey clearly confused._

_Lucas looks at the minister and asks, "could you give us a minute." the minister nods and takes a couple steps back. _

_Lindsey continues to speak with tears in her eyes, "It was a comet, Lucas. The boy saw a comet." Lucas new she was recalling a passage he wrote in his second novel, before he could say anything, she continued, "The boy sees the comet and he felt as though his life finally had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him." _

_Lucas doesn't know what to say, so he giggles, and smiles at her, "Lindsey I love you, but this is kind of a weird time for a book review."_

_As Lindsey gazed back up at Lucas, she asked quickly, "When was the first day you ever talked to Peyton?"  
_

_Lucas looks back over his shoulder, and eyes Peyton, who is currently on the verge of tears. "Lindsey…" Lucas looks back at Lindsey and notices she too, is close to falling apart. "Lindsey, please.. let's not do this right now, ok?"_

"_PLEASE Lucas, just answer the question!"_

_Lucas looks down. Then looks back up with hurt in his eyes, almost as though he's about to cry. He whispers softly, "Her car broke down, and I fixed it."_

_Lindsey nods, and says, "You will always be the one who saves her. And apparently she will always be the one that saves you." Lindsey quickly turns around and runs out of the church. Every one is starring up at Lucas as he hangs his head down, tears that were threatening to spill, gently fell down his face one by one. . He brushed them away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Haley. She said something, but Lucas wasn't paying attention. He sees her run out the church, apparently going to find Lindsey.  
_

_When he finally gained the courage to look up, he saw everyone starring up at him, with the look of pity written all over their faces. He looked at Peyton and saw the streams of tears running down her face. He felt even worse, when he knew he was the cause of those tears. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at Nathan and said, "I have to go find her." Nathan nodded but said, "Are you sure she's the one you want?"_

_Lucas looked at him confused, but he knew what he was talking about. Peyton. "Yeah Nate, I love her, and I want her to become my wife." Nathan nodded, as Lucas sprinted out of the church, ignoring all the looks he got running down the aisle. He knew where she would be, so he quickly ran as fast as he could to their house. _

_When he got into the driveway, he was breathing heavily. He walked up to the door to their bedroom, and noticed it was slightly ajar. He pushed open the door, an noticed Lindsey was there. She was frantically going through all of her drawers getting out all of her cloths, and slamming them down into her suitcase. Lucas walked into the room carefully. He knew she saw him, but didn't show it. _

_Before Lucas could say anything, Lindsey said, "You never loved me did you?"_

_Lucas was taken back at this, "Of course I love you, why would you say that?!" He sounded a little harsher then he meant to. _

_Lindsey looked up, with tears still streaming down her face, with her eyes bright red and puffy and said, "Not as much as you love Peyton, right?" She continued to pack._

_Lucas knew that she was right. No matter how much he could fool himself, he knew he couldn't fool Lindsey. He was abut to protest when she spoke…_

"_You don't need to lie Lucas. I can see it in your writing. She was your inspiration, and no matter what I did, I knew I could never add up to Peyton." Lindsey said, as she zipped her suitcase shut. She glanced back at Lucas. "I am going back to New York. I don't want you to follow me." She looked back down at her engagement ring and took it off. "This never belonged to me. It never belonged to me. It belongs to the woman who stole your heart. That sure as hell doesn't belong to me." She handed the ring to Lucas. He was just about to speak when she turned around, picked up her bag. "Goodbye Lucas." She looked back at Lucas one final time and left. _That happened an hour ago. Lucas was now sitting on his porch with the ring in one hand, and a beer in the other. He knew he shouldn't drink his sorrows away, but he figured one wouldn't hurt. He didn't know why he wasn't on the next flight to New York right now. He should be, but he isn't. He loved Lindsey. _Loved._ _No, I know, I love Lindsey……I do…..but, no one will be able to fill that space in my heart. The heart that she stole. Peyton. Figures. She stole my heart. _He sighed, and took a long swig of his beer. _I love Lindsey, I do, but not as much as Peyton. But it's to late….I said 'I do'. I knew Peyton loved me, really, truly loves me, but I pushed her away. I ran, and hid behind Lindsey, because it was easier than to feel the pain._ He knew the one true thing that would make him happy, I mean truly happy, was Peyton.

Lucas Scott was a man that could easily put his feelings, and emotions into words. He could write how much he loved Peyton, how much he cared, and how much she meant to him. But those are just words. He had to really show how much she mattered to him. That was the one thing he knew he had to do. But how? The one thing he knew was he had to show her before it was to late. Before she runs and hides like he did.

* * *

This is my first oneshot, and I thought it would be a good idea as my first. **Please Review**! They make me happy!hanks you to all my reviewers, even if you leave me a mean review. They help me get better! To me, there is no such thing as a bad review. Thanks people! 


End file.
